Let's Reverse
by HachiPon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are forced to live with each other. :P Sasuke finds Naruto doing something in his room and decides to check it out. WARNINGS INSIDE! POV's will be indicated.
1. Let's Reverse

**WARNINGS AGAIN FOR YOU: YAOI, PWP: NO PLOT!!! MALEXMALE "STUFF"**

**_Disclaimer_**: I do NOT own Naruto!

- well, I own a plushie, a few keychains and stuff, but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Lights! Camera! Action!

Sasuke's pov:

I heard an odd grunt coming from the idiot's room, I wonder what he could be doing? Probably ate too much again.

I sighed and opened the door.

"S- Sasuke! haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Naruto was hugging a pillow awkwardly.

"I thought you hurt yourself..."

"N- Nope, I'm perfectly fine... I have one question though."

"What's up?"

"How do you mastrubate?"

O.O "... What?" I asked, seeing if I heard correctly.

"Mastrubation... How do you do it? Kiba told me it relieves you of all your troubles, so I wanted to try since you're my problem, but I dunno how."

O.O I heard correctly... I awkwardly turned the lights on, and sat on his bed... He was naked, butt naked. I blushed. His body was so hot.

"Well... first, you... Take your..."

"My what?"

"Your dick and you touch it... That's it. You touch it." I said, trying to skip this subject. He's been with that damn pervert for well over 2 years, and he doesn't know what this is???

"Really? Why?"

"Just try it."

He gulped and took the pillow away. "Show me howww." he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I groaned and looked away, blushing again. Then I turned back and unzipped my pants slowly. Naruto looked amazed, like he was learning the secret to immortality or something. "Can I sit next to you? I'll need something to lean against."

He nodded hastily. I crawled over next to him, leaning against the wall. "Ready?"

He nodded again. I held my cock in my hand and slowly stroked up and down, and I would play with the tip once in awhile.

Naruto's pov:

I nodded happily and then Sasuke grabbed his penis and touched it, going up and down, rubbing it with his hand. I bit my lip when he groaned. Had I done something wrong? Then he started rubbing faster, not stopping at the top anymore. The sight made my dick stand up straight. He moaned. "D- Do it like t- that. Ahh." after awhile, white stuff oozed out and he yelled one last time. "ahh!" and slumped down, onto the pillows.

"W- what? That looked painful!"

Sasuke's pov:

"Quite the opposite, hurry up. I didn't show you for nothing."

He quickly grabbed his dick, and used both hands. One to stroke and one to play with the tip. He shivered and it twitched slightly.

"Naruto... Calm downnn." I moaned the last word. This sight was just to good to be true. He was already hard, and he was playing with himself. So hot.

He gasped and stroked a little hard. "L- Like this?"

I nodded and licked my lips.

"I- it feels g- good." he moaned and pumped it faster.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I dashed out of the room and shut the door.

"ahh!" Naruto yelled...

Then I smirked... I should relieve him from doing it to himself. I chuckled at the thought, opening the door and walking back up to him. "I couldn't help but see that you were doing it wrong." Naruto stopped suddenly, panting and sweaty.

"Wh- wha?"

"Let me help." I moved the blanket off of Naruto and licked the top of his cock.

He jerked harshly and moaned. "S- Sasuke, a- are you licking it?!"

"Do you like it?" I licked the tip again, this time excruciatingly slow.

He shuddered and groaned. "Keep goingahhh." the last word became a moan when I sucked on the tip.

Naruto's pov:

Sasuke licked and sucked at my dick and he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth in one go. He gagged once, but kept going. "S- Sasuke! ah!" I felt so near the edge, I don't even know why. He rubbed his tongue against me harder and bobbed his head up and down even faster... Then something happened, I saw a flash of white, "AHHH!" I collapsed onto the bed and Sasuke kept sucking at the top, he groaned and crawled over me.

"I want to fuck you, you slut." He put his mouth against my ear, saying. His cock rubbed against mine and he moaned into my ear giving me chills, I groaned slightly. He nibbled at my ear and growled, licking the inside with his cold, wet tongue.

Sasuke's pov:

My dick felt like it had a pulse, it almost hurt whenever something touched it.

I licked Naruto's lips and then kissed them. Naruto put his hands on my chest, not wanting to kiss me, so I pushed my body down him more and kissed him a little harder. His protesting stopped and his eyes fluttered closed, pushing back into the kiss we shared. My tongue darted out lazily and licked his bottom lip. Naruto let out yet another moan and I stuck my tongue in.

Naruto ended up breaking the kiss... To ask a question- also panting heavily.

"Sasuke... *pant* Does this... Kiss... Count as my... First?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yep."

I'm suprised he's panting already, my breathing pattern is no different from earlier, then my breath hitched when Naruto's leg drove up and rubbed against my erection roughly and I got up off of Naruto and spread Naruto's legs apart. I swirled my fingers around Naruto's rapidly growing erection and slowly coated the outside of Naruto's tight opening and he spoke AGAIN. "W- What're you d- doing?" he asked sternly- well, tried.

"Don't worry, this feel good in a bit, just ignore the awkward feeling. Relax and enjoy this moment." I smirked again and drove one finger deep inside Naruto, then I pouted and spread Naruto's legs out further. After a while of moving around, I slowly added a second finger, first I just drove in and out slowly, then I used a scissoring method to stretch him a little more for what was to come. (HAHAHA, pun) Naruto winced and I stopped for a second to look at him. "If you s- say it'll feel good, keep goING!" he yelled the last part... Then I added a third finger. The blonde's face twisted in a look of dismay, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes.

When the tears did fall, I kissed them away, feeling sorry for Naruto. I'll ask him to do this to me later so we're even. (Haha, OOCness, you can sooo tell.) "It's okay Naruto."

"Wait, how come ahhI- I'm naked, but you're not?"

That's right... how could I forget that. I smiled and stripped myself quickly.

Naruto's pov:

Sasuke stripped and he looked uber HOTTT. Good thing I complained. I chuckled in my head. Then he spread my legs again, driving his 3 fingers back into my butt and then he took them out when it started to feel good.

"I want to try something really quick that I read about online... It should make you feel a lot of pleasure." He smirked and drove two fingers back in, probing around for something... "AHHHH-ngh." I thrusted my hips up awkwardly. "D- Do it again!"

he poked the place from earlier, same reaction. "Sasuke, h- harder."

He chuckled. "In a little bit." he knelt down holding his dick... It pointed at my hole. Then his tip was against it. My eyes widened... I knew what was coming next. (haha, YOU! Excuse my interruptions. This is un-intentional.)

Sasuke's pov:

slowly, slowly I pushed in, until I was totally sheathed inside of Naruto. "Shit, you're so tight Naruto." I groaned stayed like that for about 30 seconds then I looked up at Naruto, no being able to wait longer.

He nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure it'll feel good... Like earlier?"

I sighed in relief and half smiled. "Yep." then I pulled almost all the way out... Leaving the tip inside and thrusted back in... I did it slowly for a while and then sped up, my mind was becoming fuzzy, and I couldn't make whole sentences anymore. "So good.... ahhhnnn." I looked for Naruto's prostate and knew I hit it when he yelled out. I kept hitting it head on. Naruto grabbed my hair and pulled me down in another kiss. This one was my fierce than our last one. Naruto moaned continuously. I put a hand onto Naruto's shoulder and roughly went down and grabbed his forgotten member and began rubbing and stroking again. Naruto's hand slid down slowly with lots of pressure and he scratched and clawed at my back. I broke the kiss and moaned...

"I'm s- so close!!!" Naruto yelled. "AHHHHgh!" he came all over my hand and stomach. It was warm, soft, sticky, gooy. It felt great on my skin. Naruto's muscles clenched and I came inside Naruto. We moaned in unison.

I lie there for awhile... Then I ask, "Let's reverse."

----- this is the end of the lemon, the next chappy is reverse, like it infers.

R&R guys!!! This was my first ever anything and I wanna know if it came out alright. ^^ Happy readin folks, yayyy, a new year, another decade!!!

*runs off happily and starts second lemon chapter*


	2. You're a Sick Bastard

WARNINGS: YAOI, AGAIN! MALEXMALE

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I own these lemons though. ^^

Sasuke's pov:

I lie there for awhile... Then I ask, "Let's reverse."

"W- What? Reverse what?" Naruto asked, still so innocent after I just fucked him.

I kissed him passionately and said softly, "You're going to be in me."

He gasped. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "Let's get started."

I stroked Naruto's dick and slowly but surely it came back to life. "Let me touch you, Sasuke."

He pushed me backwards and smiled happily- so pure, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. I smirked and lay down on my back so Naruto could do whatever he wanted to me.

"Hold on a second, okay? I- I'll be back."

I sighed. I felt some rustling then Naruto got up, ran out of the room... What the hell? Doesn't his hard on bother him at all??? Naruto came back, grinning from ear to ear and crawled back in bed.

"I have something for you. He bounced up happily. "Cat Ears!"

My eyes widened. Naruto has a fettish... Sexy. I smirked and put them on.

Naruto's pov:

When I said cat ears, Sasuke looked suprised, but then his face shifted into a happy, dazed look and he smirked widely. Then he put them on. They matched his jet black hair, and they were fuzzy and soft.

"Now, kitty, just stay there and let me pet you."

" okayy."

Closer and closer, my shaky hands finally reached Sasuke's cock. I used my finger to rub the tip and between the slit. Sasuke arched up so high, and bucked his hips, I smirked this time. Ha, Sasuke thought I was innocent. I licked where I'd just touched and deep throated Sasuke in one go. He screamed and bucked his hips again. I held his hips down and just rubbed my tongue against his shaft, being sure not to move my mouth, or else Sasuke's warmth would be disrupted.

"Ahhh, Naruto... Are you sure you've never done this before?"

I just gave him a thumbs up, then I started bobbing my head up and down. Pre- cum began flowing slowly out and I sucked it all up. "Naruto, I'm gonna-"

I took my mouth off completely and Sasuke whined.

"Pleasure'll come soon enough. Get on your hands and knees like a good kitty." (wow, that statement actually works. Lol, I didn't plan the style before hand. Haha)

Sasuke did as told and I slapped his left butt cheek. Sasuke moaned loudly. "You like that Sasuke?"

He nodded hesitantly. I smacked his other cheek. The red hand marks showed brightly on his creamy white, smooth skin. I put three fingers into front of Sasuke's mouth. "Suck." I said bluntly.

Again, he complied and I moaned when his tongue swirled around and slapped him again. Sasuke let out a muffled moan. I took my fingers out and stuck one in his pink puckered hole. It was sooo tight. I chuckled.

"Just fuck me already, hard and fast!"

"A masochist I see. Alright you sexy beast, I'll fuck you."

Sasuke's pov:

where the hell did innocent Naruto go??? Since when did I LIKE pain?! Better not to question.

Naruto sheathed himself in me pretty quick. I scream and Naruto smacked me again. Then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back it. I really did like pain. I groaned out Naruto's name. Then he began thrusting in and out like a crazy fuck, he was going so fast and hard. He smacked me yet again and I yelled."yeah! Ahhh! Naruto harder." he hit more prostate dead on and I screamed even louder than before- if that was possible. I came hard. It was all over my chest and the bed. The Naruto came inside me. He gave a few more lazy thrusts and pulled out, collapsing ontop of me, I fell too... On my own juices, but I didn't care. I was enjoying the after affect of it all... Then my head cleared up and I came to my senses. Naruto... And I... Fucked... Each other.

I rolled over to find a half asleep Naruto. "I love you Sasuke. *chuckles* My great acting skills worked to get you in bed." His eyes fell and his breathing slowed.

"Dobe, I love you too."

I was tricked... But it didn't matter, it was... pleasant. I smirked and fell asleep cuddling Naruto.

* * *

a little ending paragraph to a suckish 2nd chapter.

Sasuke's pov:

When we awoke the next morning, I found Naruto gone... "Where did that sneaky little fuck go?" I looked around and heard the shower and Naruto's HORRIBLE singing. I smirked and ran into the bathroom, still totally naked. I opened the curtain to find Gaara... "what the FUCK?!" I yelled.

(I lied more than a paragragh.)

"Just kidding!" It was Naruto using the transformation jutsu.

"You're a sick bastard." I got into the shower and kissed Naruto passionately.

Naruto broke the kiss... "Who's topping?"

I scoffed and kissed him again. "Dobe."

----- stupid way to use the title, I thought it was funny though. Haha, Sasuke was still kissing a transformed Naruto. :P I didn't really like the lemon in this chapter O.o too short, now that I look back at it... These were my first lemons!!! Whooo!!! Hopefully you guys like it enough to give me feedback!!! R&R guys!!! 3 byeee. Wow... I can't believe I made this one at 5:15 am... Maybe that's why it sucks. *chuckles* oh wells.


End file.
